


show some skin

by breakeven



Series: stony kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 13:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20908742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakeven/pseuds/breakeven
Summary: Grinning, Tony teases, “Took you long enough,” and gives Steve a look that goes straight to his cock. Three weeks doesn’t seem like that long, but it is. In fact, it’s too long.OR, day five of kinktober: clothed sex





	show some skin

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy! i don't know how i feel about my porn writing skills, i feel as though i can get a bit boring as I worry about things like grammar and style. but hopefully i'll get better lol. 
> 
> also: i'm making it canon in all my universes that steve calls tony sweet thing. even if i never write it out in their dialogue, just know that steve calls tony sweet thing. ironically, unironically, romantically, sarcastically, all that. sweet thing.

Steve takes one look at Tony (clad in a rare pair of dark blue jeans and a sweatshirt that so obviously doesn’t belong to him) and he knows that there’s absolutely no way they’re going to make it the _elevator_, let alone their bed in the penthouse. Tony’s music is as loud as ever, and he has his welding mask on, so he hasn’t noticed Steve’s arrival but that’s fine. Steve takes in the strong slope of his neck, watches those nimble fingers (which really should be protected by gloves or something) and he just _wants_. Steve drops his bag right at the entrance of the lab, throws off his jacket, and strides over to stand behind Tony.

“JARVIS? Cut the music,” Steve commands. Leaning casually against the edge of a desk, he grins when he sees Tony jump at the suddenness of the silence. He eases the mask off his face and turns slowly.

Grinning, Tony teases, “Took you long enough,” and gives Steve a look that goes straight to his cock. Three weeks doesn’t seem like that long, but it is. In fact, it’s too long. Tony steps right into Steve’s personal bubble, trapping him in place by bracing his arms on either side of Steve’s hips. He smells like metal and oil and faintly of the expensive, spicy cologne he’s always wearing. They’re so close that when Steve speaks, their lips brush.

“Sorry ‘bout that fella,” he sighs. The two of them let the moment hang there, breathing each other’s air and allowing the need to build before their mouths are crashing together. They groan simultaneously, and Steve’s cock throbs; he hasn’t heard that noise in three weeks. He devours all the sounds Tony’s making, quiet hums and moans of pleasure at their closeness, and licks across Tony’s bottom lip, and Tony lets them fall open, invites Steve’s hot, wet tongue into his mouth. He sucks on Steve’s tongue hungrily, like he wishes it were his dick instead. Steve brings his hands to either side of Tony’s face, holding the other man still as he licks into his mouth. Tony’s hips grind in a dirty rhythm, his erection a hot brand against Steve’s own straining length.

“You’re gonna make it up to me though?” he pants.

“Don’t borrow trouble,” Steve warns him quietly, turning Tony’s head and licking up the side of his neck possessively, tasting salt there. Tony lets out a needy little moan at being manhandled and his hips twitch towards Steve’s.

Tony rolls his eyes, “Have you met me?” he whispers hotly. Steve’s hands are so huge that his fingers overlap on the back of Tony’s head and he threads those fingers through dark brown curls and _tugs_. Tony does more than borrow trouble; Tony makes trouble. The way he’s eyeing Steve is trouble, the way he lets his arms hang limply at his sides and offers himself up is trouble. Steve’s heart is pounding and a hot, mean arousal is sitting in his gut. He wants to ruin Tony, wants to make him cry right here in the workshop, wants to watch him fall apart because Steve made him. Reunions always make him more possessive than usual and Steve just can’t help himself when he tightens his hold on Tony’s hair even further and drags him over to the couch tucked into the corner of the room. Tony follows obediently, a smile spreading across his face.

Steve lowers himself onto the couch first, not saying anything, but when Tony goes to kneel in front of him, he stops the other man with a sharp pinch to his thigh.

“In my lap,” he commands. Tony’s eyes droop closed for a second and he shudders but brings his knees up to straddle Steve like he was told. Tony hovers over Steve’s lap and waits for further instructions or the okay to make the next move. “I missed you baby. I missed you so much,” Steve tells him, sliding a thumb past Tony’s plush lips. Tony sucks the digit into his mouth, laving over it obscenely, drooling down the length and watching as his saliva pools in Steve’s hand. With the other hand, Steve unbuttons his jeans, wasting no time with foreplay. Tony is already hard and dripping as Steve tugs his cock from the confines of his briefs and Steve dips a finger into the drop of precome welling at the head of Tony’s dark length to taste. He closes his eyes as if savoring it and Tony squirms in his lap, trying to thrust into the loose grip Steve has on him.

“I fucking missed you so much honey, I really did, it’s crazy yknow. No one around to force me to eat or sleep, I go a little crazy.”

“Is that so? You’ve not been sleeping?” Steve asks. Bringing his hand away from Tony’s mouth he spreads that wetness all over the hot swell of Tony’s dick. The other man groans aloud, pretty brown eyes rolling backwards as he’s finally offered some stimulation. Steve’s hand is big and warm, engulfs most of his length in a perfect sleeve for him to fuck into. Tony plants his knees firmly for leverage and thrusts into the circle of Steve’s hand.

“N-not as much as y-you’d prefer, maybe,” he stammers, trying to focus. Steve likes this, likes holding conversations when Tony is in the throes of passion. The other man has difficulties concentrating at the best of times, so all bets are off when his dick is out and being played with so perfectly. A rare blush rides high on his cheeks, turning his tan skin the perfect shade of dusty rose. Steve presses a kiss to his jaw, noses behind his ear.

“I see,” Steve tsks, but tightens his hold on Tony’s cock. “We’ll have to find a way to put you to bed.” The other man bites back a moan, his plush bottom lip caught between his teeth. Steve keeps his eyes on him as he reaches between their bodies to free his own dick from his pants. Tony is twisting and grinding in his lap like this is a performance and Steve cannot fucking take it anymore. The sight of the other man in _his_ sweatshirt, moaning and pleading in his lap is just too much. Once his cock springs free, pink and drooling and rock hard, Steve takes both of their lengths into his hand and starts a slow rhythm. Tony stairs down at their fat cockheads peaking out of Steve’s fist, his own gone dark and nearly purple with need, Steve’s perfect and fair and practically weeping precome. The slide is smooth and uninterrupted; the only noise in the room in their heavy breathing and the sensual slap of skin on skin. It gets Steve even hotter, the sounds of their frantic lovemaking, knowing that neither of them wanted to wait to have the other.

“Fuck, fuck,” Tony cries out, “Oh my goodness sweetheart you know just what I like, you’re so good to me, I fucking missed you, missed this,” he babbles. Steve twists his wrist, runs his thumb over Tony’s slit and presses in just a little because he really does know what his man likes, prompting a shocked moan to spring from Tony’s lips. He’s letting out soft little “_oh, oh, oh”_ s as Steve strokes and squeezes, hips gyrating in search of that perfect friction. Normally Steve would stop him, tell him that he takes what Steve gives him, but this time Steve just watches, almost awestruck as Tony takes what he needs. Steve can see it in Tony, the same way he feels it himself; a need that burns through the body like a fever.

Steve chuckles darkly, “Sweet thing I can tell,” he reaches up to get a hand in Tony’s hair again, and doesn’t miss the way the other man goes almost completely limp when he fists the curls there and pulls Tony’s ear to his mouth, never slowing his hand on their dicks, “You’re so fucking _wet_ and needy already. I know you missed me baby, I see the way you’re falling all over yourself. Like a horny teenager, like you’ve never been touched before. I know you’re close already too,” he growls. Tony whines and the movements of his hips become erratic, sloppy. He’s humping into any friction he can find now, rubbing himself into Steve’s palm and the deliciously wet length of his shaft, pressing his cockhead against the fold of Steve’s foreskin; he wants anything he can get. Steve likes that, chokes back a moan of his own at the sight of such lewd desperation in his lap. He’s rock hard, leaking like a faucet and panting as if he’s just ran around Manhattan island twice. He licks around the shell of Tony’s ear and allows himself to groan quietly so that he can feel his boyfriend shiver.

“_Steve_, baby, baby, baby, I’m so close, you’re right I’m so close already. I’m g-gonna come, please make me come, make me come,” he starts to chant. Steve can barely contain himself. He pulls Tony’s head back so that they’re looking at each other and that’s it; the sight of Tony’s swollen lips, his messy hair, his blown pupils, it’s all too fucking much and Steve’s hand is around Tony’s throat in a tight squeeze for one, two, three seconds as he shakes and shudders and spurts come between the two of them, all over Tony’s still hard cock. It’s such a beautiful sight and Steve strokes them through his orgasm, watches as his come sticks to and slicks up Tony’s dark length, tangles in the thatch of neat pubic hair nestled at the base of his dick. Not two strokes later and Tony is coming too, his eyes rolling back in his head once more as he sighs and simpers through it.

“There’s gonna be come stains on your sweatshirt,” he warns Steve as he collapses forward onto his chest. Steve wipes his wet hand on the arm of it.

“I’m not complaining,” he laughs, kissing the top of Tony’s head.

“I really did miss you though. Not just the sex. You.”

“I know. I missed you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know the drill: shameless self promo. follow me on twitter @starkbrncs and on tumblr as nataliabarncs. i'm not making any promises but perhaps a little dose of plot soon!


End file.
